Monster Under My Bed
by preciousprincesa
Summary: Cat and Beck are best friends. Inseparable. Secretly in love. As their family is on vacation over spring break, an evil man destroys their lives. Beck can't live with his failure to protect her and Cat just can't live with being tainted. Can Beck help his best girl find healing? Or will Cat end her own self? *CatxBeck*
1. Birthday Girl

**Monster Under My Bed**

Cat and Beck are best friends. Inseparable. Secretly in love. As their family is on vacation for spring break, an evil man destroys their lives. Beck can't live with his failure to protect her and Cat just can't live with being tainted. Can Beck help his best girl find healing? Or will Cat end her own self?

Do NOT OWN Victorious.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Birthday Girl**_

She was fifteen. He was fifteen. His birthday was three months ago. Her birthday was April 3rd…that day. That nightmarish day that the both of them could never forget…

"Come on, Beck!" His fifteen year old best friend screamed as she was running down the clean, sandy beach. The sun had set, and it was dark, but it was fine for them to be out. It was safe. A private beach for the whole week their families went halves to rent out the large beach house. It was paradise.

There was Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine…his older brother, her older brother…his parents, her parents…

Beck's favorite time of year.

At least…for the past 14 years, it was his favorite vacation.

After this supposed to be glorious day…turned to how they would survive evil.

He smiled as he grabbed her waist and lifted her up, swinging her around with a safe grip. She screamed louder, but screams of joy. She kicked her feet in the air, but obviously nothing helped her. He tickled her and she pushed him away, running away from him again. She was ahead of him, but he could still see her. His hair whished in the wind, messy and wild as always and his button-up shirt was open with his bare chest open. His smile was so wide and big…it almost hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. She turned and smiled back at him, giggling so wide, with her long red-velvet hair swinging around. She turned back and went around a corner, where they would be out of sight of the house.

**Big mistake.**

He came to a complete stop when she was frozen in front of him. "Cat?" He asked in a soft voice.

The birthday girl was shaking with fear as a gun was pointed towards her face. Tears shimmered on the edges of her eyes as her eyes were locked with the predator's.

The evil man made them go a few miles down the beach…even if they screamed, no one could hear them. As they entered one of the miniature caves along the ocean, the man made Beck get on his knees. He forced Cat to bound his wrists and ankles with duct tape. He was face down on the stone floor. The man left the cave with Cat…

After a minute, all Beck heard was Cat's screams of pain…

Tears left Beck's eyes…

"No…Cat…"

After a few minutes more, he heard small footsteps come up behind him. It was Cat…her small frame was shivering and holding herself. Her sweater was ripped and her inner thighs were bruising and bleeding. Her sandals were gone. Her hair was a mess. Her lip was bleeding with a deep bite mark on the bottom. She kneeled down and undid the tape. Instead of asking questions, Beck immediately just put one arm under her knees and her back, lifting her in his arms, and ran as fast as he could back to the house…

She didn't speak…

She hadn't said a word since…

…

Beck stood outside their bedroom. The door was shut. Hopefully not locked. He hadn't talked to Cat since the incident. Cat refused to leave the room. Nobody knew about it, but them though…she demanded nobody know. It's their dirty little secret…the secret that would eat them both alive eventually, and Beck knew it. This wasn't the end…it might have been the end of seeing that evil man again, but it wasn't the end of the emotional disturbance that has impacted their lives.

He knocked and didn't receive an answer, so he went in. It was dark, beside for the dim light coming through the blinds and curtains in the room. There were two beds, one dresser, one closet, a large mirror, and a bathroom. He saw a small body underneath one of the beds.

Odd…

She wasn't in her bed.

She was in his.

He shrugged it off and walked to the side she was facing and sat on the edge, putting down the hot mug on the nightstand. "Hey sweetie…how's my favorite girl?" She stared at the window across from her view, not making any movement or any advance to speak. Beck's lip trembled. It broke his heart to see her like this. "Cat?" She looked to him, with the saddest pair of eyes he had ever seen. He gave her a gentle smile though. "I love you. No matter what, I'll never think differently of you. You're my angel."

Cat reached from inside the blanket and shakily took his hand that was closest to her and pulled him down. He took the hint and got into bed with her, under the sheets. He handed her the hot mug, showing her it was her favorite drink: tea. She loved all kinds of tea. It was her sweet nature to love tea…one of the million reasons why he loved her.

"I told you last night that I had a birthday present for you…" He whispered. He released her hold on him and reached under his bed to take out a pink wrapped present with a purple bow on the top. "For you…"

Cat blinked and stared at it.

He sighed softly. "I'll open it for you." He opened the box and brought out red velvet colored box…same color as her hair. Beck opened it and showed it to her. It was a gold locket inside in the shape of a heart. It had a tiny keyhole in it. She gently took it from him and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Beck smiled when she looked to him in surprise as he pulled off a necklace on his neck. "This one is mine…" It was the same shimmer of gold, but in the shape of a key. Cat gasped silently. He reached over and put the small key into the hole of the heart, opening it. Her smile got brighter as she looked inside at the single picture of her and Beck together when they were kids inside.

Beck's heart soared when she hugged him tightly.

One day, he hoped to get the guts to ask her to be his girlfriend…but for now, he's just going to be her best friend…and protector.

Thinking about the night before, his heart filled his rage suddenly, holding her tighter as she fell back asleep.

That man would one day be found by him.

And he would die by Beck's hands.

He destroyed Cat's innocence.

So Beck will destroyed that man's life.


	2. Beautiful Brunette

**Monster Under My Bed**

-This chapter has M-related scenes. If you don't read that stuff, just scroll through it: it's the part in _**this print**_ so just don't read that part of the chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

**_-This writing means_ flashbacks.**

_-This writing means _Sign-language_. _

Do NOT OWN Victorious.

***Cat's new hair color is the same hair color on my profile picture.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Beautiful Brunette_

The next morning…2 days after the assault…

Beck and Cat had gotten back from their morning run and Cat went up to take a shower while Beck made them some breakfast. They both had that in common: they couldn't eat before their workout, they had to eat after or else they would feel nauseous. He smiled at the thought of sharing so much in common with his best friend…and love of his life. Although he was still only 15 and the thought of being in love gave him butterflies, he knew he was in love with her. Sure, she still wasn't talking, but he couldn't do anything about that. She refused to talk. It's a positive impact that they took Sign-language as their foreign language in Junior High school. That's how he's communicating with her.

Her parents were getting fed up with little Cat, but Beck tried to defend her as much as he could. He didn't dare reveal what happened 2 days ago that changed their whole worlds…and stopped Beck's world. Cat's parents just were getting impatient and strayed away from Cat…so was Beck's parents with him, since he wanted to stay next to Cat's side constantly. He didn't care. Cat was everything to him. Their brothers? Nothing.

Their parents were off for the day, going to meetings for their business they're opening up down there. Yes, the Valentine's and Oliver's had a combined business together and it was all over the California coast. Just a regular clothing line, but very popular. They hope to one day expand all the way across the United States. Their brothers, Charlie Valentine and Jonathon Oliver, were planning on taking over their parents' business come retirement, so they were following them around everywhere.

They had the large beach house to themselves and Beck couldn't be happier. Maybe he could convince Cat to talk…

He had just finished breakfast and called Cat down when she walked in…he smiled as she glowed in the morning sun, wearing one of his t-shirts that looked a size too big for her and some pajama shorts. Her hair was up in a towel on her head, wrapped around. He guessed she took a shower. "Breakfast." He said as he just put their milks down on the table.

She nodded and signed _–thank you-_ as she sat down.

They ate in silence, as Beck burnt his tongue on the hot foot here and there. He was surprised when Cat quickly finished her foot, eating quite fast, and then washed her own dishes, before running back upstairs. He was a bit happier when she came rushing back in, kissed his cheek in thanks, and then ran back up. What was that girl up to? He chuckled and shook his head. "That's my redhead angel." He whispered to himself as he finished his food.

But an hour later, when she didn't come downstairs again, he was getting a bit worried. He walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door, hearing her humming…humming and singing…that was the closest he was able to get to hearing her voice. He didn't mind. He loved her singing. He knocked and listened. "Sweetheart." He cursed himself silently though. Sweetheart? Too strong! Too forward! Stupid Beck! He mentally hit himself 10 times over as the door was slowly being unlocked and opened. "Sorry to bother, I was just worried and I wanted to make…Cat…" He breathed out the last part as she opened the door fully to reveal herself. "Oh my…Cat, why?"

She looked down as she signed _–my old hair reminded me of the bad man- _she sighed and looked towards the mirror. Her hair was straightened, but curled at the ends. She put her hair up in a half up/half down style that she loved so much. Her hair was no longer red-velvet color. It was a light brown. She looked very sad. _–you do not like it?-_ she signed out as she looked on the verge of tears and sorrow for life.

Beck let go of his own sadness for her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her cheek. "Like it? Girl, I love it. If it's what you want, or prefer, then I'll be behind you. No matter what, you're still a gorgeous angel."

She looked him in the eyes with the help of the reflection in the mirror and saw that he wasn't lying, but he wasn't exactly happy either. She wasn't changing it back either. She hoped by changing her hair color, maybe the bad man wouldn't recognize her if he ever saw her again. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't take her innocence…oh wait…he already did that. She let a tear fall, remembering that awful day…where she felt the bad man's member enter her special area where she wanted to save for Beck one day…the man she truly loved. Not this man, who took her fairytale away from her.

She closed her eyes…

_**I felt the gun in the back of my head as he led me to the cavern next door to wear we left Beck. I hope he's alright. I don't want him to be hurt. "Please, do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt my friend." I whimpered to the man, but he just grabbed my hair and shoved me face down onto the ground. I felt some sand get in my eyes, but I didn't have time to get it out as he flipped me over roughly by the arm. He had the most evil eyes…they weren't brown, nor blue, nor green…they were black colored. He lifted my large sweater above my head and used it as restraints for my wrists above my head. I cried loudly as he undressed himself from the waist down. **_

_**As I screamed for him not to take my virginity, he ripped my bathing suit bottoms off my legs and put it to the side, spreading my legs wide open. **_

_**I felt the sharpest, throbbing pain down there in my precious, tiny opening. **_

_**I couldn't control my screams…**_

_**He was the devil.**_

_**He showed no mercy.**_

"CAT!"

"No!" Cat screamed as she slapped Beck's hands away and ran out the door. But she didn't make it far as she was grabbed from behind. She tried to kick Beck away, but he gripped her so hard, she couldn't move. "BECK! STOP! LET GO!" Her voice was scratchy from lack of use for the past couple of days, but it was heaven to hear her voice to Beck…but terrifying for him to see her in such a state. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"No." He whispered deeply as he turned her around forcefully and held her to his chest, comforting her. He didn't stop her from punching his stomach. "Cat."

"He raped me! He tainted me!" She screamed. "No man will want me! You'll never love me romantically now! You'll never want me! I'M RUINED! He ruined me!"

"STOP IT NOW!" Beck screamed back, pushing her against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and put them above her head, holding them down with one hand, while his other hand went to her chin to make her look at him. He positioned himself between her legs so she would stop kicking him. "I love you!"

"No, you don't! You're just feeling sorry for me! Don't!" She was trashing around, trying to break free. "I hate myself! I'm so weak! AHHH! I JUST WANT TO DIE!"

Beck's heart strings were tugged harshly at that last sentence…but then he was filled with rage. "HEY!" He forced her to look him in the eyes. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Cat shut up, seeing the pain and agony in his eyes and in his eyes.

When she calmed down all together, he picked her up like she was a child and took her to their bedroom, laying her on his bed. He sat on the side of the bed, breathing heavily, but tears leaving his eyes. "Don't leave me…ever…you're not just my best friend." She blinked in confusion. "You're the love of my life. I'm not lying or feeling sorry for you." Beck saw the surprise in her face. "Cat, I've loved you since we first met as babies…you've been my best friend, whom I loved, but soon I realized it was more than just friendship. No, you're everything to me. You're my whole life. Everything I do, everything I say, I make sure it's for you. You're perfect. Yes, you were assaulted…I know…because I blame myself." When she tried to argue about that, he put a hand to her mouth, shushing her. "Don't try to tell me otherwise, Cat. It is my fault. I'm your protector. I'm your shield. I'm supposed to protect my baby girl. And yet…when I saw that gun to your head…I froze, Cat. I could not bear the thought of losing you…because…I'll die without you." His voice cracked as more tears released from his eyes. "Just promise me…promise me…that you'll never harm yourself. You'll never put your life at risk…because when you said that you wanted to die…you killed a part of my heart."

She reached up to wipe his tears away. "I'm so sorry."

"Promise me, Cat." He took her hands in his, noticing how tiny her hands are in his, and kissed them. "Promise me that you'll never harm yourself."

Cat gave him a tiny smile. "I promise with all my heart."

Beck sighed in relief as he pulled her up by her wrists and hugged her close to him as if it was the last time they'd ever hug again. He sighed into her hair. "I love you so much. We'll get through this. Everything will be okay."


	3. Nothing's The Same

**Monster Under My Bed**

-I DON'T OWN Victorious

…

…

…

_Chapter Three: Nothing's The Same_

* * *

_**I heard Cat's screams die down, but she didn't come back for me…where was she? Oh my God, is she alright? Did he kill her? NO! Don't think like that Beck! I struggle with my restraints, but somehow they came off. All of them…how weird…I shrug it off and rush towards Cat…I hear her whimpers, so I run to her…but it's odd…I'm not running. I'm like floating towards her whimpers. How crazy is that? As I reach the cavern next door, I then feel my feet touch the ground and run towards I see her broken body. She's pale and cold. "CAT!" I cried out as I reached down and picked her up in my arms. She's naked and her eyes are open…lifeless…not full of joy…not full of life or innocence. I feel for a pulse…and then my fears are confirmed. **_

_**She's dead.**_

"_**NOOOO!" **_

"No, no, no, no, no!" Beck woke up, drenched in sweat and his heart was pounding out of control. He dared himself to look to the bed next to him, praying with everything he had left in him that Cat was safe and sound…and look at that…she was curled up underneath the blanket, snuggled up to a white, fluffy teddy bear. "C-Cat?" He whimpered out as he crawled out of bed and kneeled down to her bedside, making sure she was breathing and harm came to her while he was "peacefully" sleeping, but she was perfect. No more scratches on her, and she wasn't pale or feverish. "Cat…" He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. She moaned a little, but didn't wake up. "I love you so much." He struggled to say, realizing he was shaking in fear. "No one will hurt you ever again. If they touch you ever again, I'll kill them…but you know what? I made a decision…after I graduate from Hollywood Arts, I'm going to quit acting and dancing, and stuff…I'm going to become a detective…for special victims, Cat. I'm going to eventually find your rapist and kill him." He kissed her nose. "I'll do that for you, Cat Valentine…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

**3 years later…**

"I can't believe we've come back here." 17 year old Cat said as she looked out the window of Beck's convertible as they were following their parents back to the beach house, where she never wanted to return. "I hate this damn place."

"Language, miss Valentine." Beck said smoothly. "Look, I don't want to be back here, but our parents somehow think the time we spent there all those years ago was…fun."

"Well, it wasn't." Cat said sharply, looking a bit pale. She still had her light brown hair, in the same hair style, but she matured a little. She didn't grow anymore though, which she was bummed about. She did mature physically and emotionally. She wasn't that bubbly little person she was before the incident. She was a serious, but a bit shy teenage girl. Her birthday was going to be the next day…the 3 year mark of when her innocence was taken away from her. Her parents told her that the Oliver's and them were going halves on the same beach house again for a week again, making Cat uneasy and on the edge. "It was the worst vacation of my life."

"Well then you should've told your parents what happened and they wouldn't make us come back here." Beck said with a bit annoyance. He had been listening to this nonstop. He and Cat weren't officially an item…yes, 3 years later and they weren't officially boyfriend/girlfriend. Just best friends. Well…friends with benefits. They kissed, they touched, they dated, and they did everything together. But Beck still was afraid to make them official…which pissed Cat off even more. "You think I want to be here? I don't."

"Oh yes, because the world revolves around Beck Oliver, doesn't it?" She seethed with a glare. "You were the one who was violated here."

"Shut up, Cat." He grumbled as they pulled up to the cursed home. "We're here."

"I can see that, I'm not fucking blind." Cat said as she stepped out of the car with her Coach purse and slammed the door shut.

They were out of the car and their parents came up to them. "It's all just the same! How wonderful!" Mrs. Oliver said, putting her arms around her husband. "So beautiful."

Cat kept her mouth shut as she stared directly towards the caverns…the caverns where she was raped almost 3 years ago.

Beck saw this and put an arm around her, but she was startled and shrieked, jumping a couple feet away from him. Everyone stared in shock at her as Beck looked extremely concerned. "Cat, what's wrong? Did you see something?" A.K.A…did you see _him?_

Cat caught her breath as she adjusted her purse. "I'm fine. You just freaked me out." She walked into the house, pushing through everyone without another word.

As the parents followed her in, Beck turned towards the caverns, seeing if anyone was there, but he didn't see anyone. He had flashbacks of what happened and it made him shake. He remembered his vow he made to his best friend. He had confessed to everyone that he wasn't going into acting or dancing…he told Cat he wasn't going to be an actor or anything until her rapist was found and dead. Not in jail…that evil monster had to be dead. Little did everyone know…Beck had a plan. While his parents were going to be away with business meetings, he was going to talk to a detective he spoken to many times on the phone with and look at pictures of criminals. He was going to see if he can identify the man that hurt Cat. He knew Cat would be home alone while he did that, but she would be fine. What are the chances that man would come back after 3 years? He had shivers run down his spine when he said that in his head. "He better not." Beck growled to himself. "He's dead if he does. I won't let Cat get hurt again...I'll die before she's touched once more."

…

Later that day, around 10 pm, Beck came into the room he still shared with Cat and saw her staring out the window in her little pajamas that made his heart skip a beat every time. "Cat?" He questioned, a bit worried about her, since she wasn't talking much ever since they arrived. She snapped her head in his direction. "Are you alright?" She shrugged, closing the curtains after making sure the window was locked. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

She walked towards him in a shy manner, suddenly gripping his chin and pulling his lips onto hers, kissing him roughly. She pulled him on top of her, on the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held himself up, not trying to crush her. Yes, they did this regularly. They didn't dare remove clothing though…even after 3 years, Cat wasn't ready to remove her clothing for any man. After a few minutes, she released her grip on him and leaned back, letting her head rest on the soft cushions. Beck lowered himself a bit more on her, running his fingers through her hair. Cat licked her lips before speaking. "Beck…why haven't you asked me to be your girlfriend? I know you want to, but you're afraid to…why?"

Beck frowned, not really wanting to discuss this topic. "Cat…it's complicated."

"What's so complicated?" Cat asked, getting annoyed at his lame answers. "You and me, boyfriend girlfriend, together forever, get married, have kids, die together, and go to heaven or hell together."

"Heaven or hell?" Beck chuckled.

"Focus, man!" Cat smacked his shoulder harshly. "Why's that so complicated? You confessed you loved me 3 years ago!"

"2 years and 362 days ago, to be correct." Beck smirked.

Cat shoved him off of her and left the bed. "I hate you."

Beck sighed. "Cat, wait a minute- what are you doing?"

Cat grabbed a blanket and pillow. "Sleeping on the couch."

Beck stood up. "Cat, wait!" But she slammed the bedroom door shut behind her as she left the room. Beck groaned. "Damn."

Cat sighed deeply as she walked down the stairs, noting how pitch black it was because it was around 10pm and everyone was asleep, besides her and Beck. She set up a makeshift bed on the couch and went to the kitchen to make herself some tea to help the arising headache Beck just gave to her. She heard some rustling in the dining room and quickly panicked. "H-h-hello?" She sounded fearful, cursing herself for not acting brave. "Beck?" She asked in a small voice as she put her cup down and walked slowly to the dining room with her heart pounding. "If you're playing a trick to make me laugh, I won't laugh. I'll hate you forever." She gulped when she received no answer. She flipped the switch to ON and saw nothing in the dining room. She let out the breath she was holding as she rolled her eyes at her stupidity and turned around before jumping back and screaming. "AHHH! BECK! BECK!" She continued screaming as the masked people grabbed her arms. "NOOO! DON'T HURT ME AGAIN!"

"Again?" The masks were removed and Cat was relieved, yet angry at who it was behind them.

Charlie and Jonathon…

"YOU ASSHOLES!" She screamed as she punched Charlie's chest with rage and agony, letting out her feelings into this moment.

"Wait, wait, girl, who hurt you the first time?" Jonathon asked, wondering who dared to hurt his practically little sister. "Beck let this happen?"

"I let what happen?" Beck raced down the stairs and looked extremely worried. "Cat, what's wrong? I heard you scream for me. Are you alright?"

Cat just burst out into tears and sobs as she pushed passed all the boys and raced up the stairs, slamming the bathroom door shut and locked it. She gripped the bathroom counter as she took heavy breaths, wondering if she'll ever find her sanity again. Cat stared up at the mirror, seeing her pale face, with tears running down her cheeks and her hair was in a messy bun. She looked like a disaster. Hell, for the past 3 years, she's been a pain in the ass to everyone. She even hated her own self.

"Because I'm tainted…" Cat whimpered to herself as she sobbed quietly, glaring at her reflection. She made her left hand into a fist. "You ugly, pathetic, loathing, weak piece of SHIT!" With that said, she punched the mirror, shattering a good portion off the wall and into the sink…and into her hand.


End file.
